<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>writeing an endless story (at least we thought so...) by Soft_Bauir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869419">writeing an endless story (at least we thought so...)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Bauir/pseuds/Soft_Bauir'>Soft_Bauir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Drug Use, Drugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Bauir/pseuds/Soft_Bauir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou finally graduates and after a long time of stress and sadness, he decides to relax and have a fresh new happy memory, but he didn’t know that he would meet someone …</p>
<p>his life from that moment will be completely turned upside down</p>
<p>a soulmate au that no one asked for (red strings)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. found you at the river of fireflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't slept , it's 1:24 a.M... halp- I guess I'll keep writing now, just give me a second to rest my hand-<br/>________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a normal day for Tendou, he woke up and got ready to go to school, but with the exception that this was his last day of school.<br/>
As soon as he got to class ignoring all the comments that the bullies were making, usually, he would be in a bad mood because of that, he acts like he don’t care but it deeply hurt him ever since he was a child to now, but today was the last day he would have to suffer.<br/>
he finally graduates, for everyone their parents were there…but not for Tendou…he lived alone since his parents died, first his mother because she developed deadly cancer and then his father of suicide and drugs.</p>
<p>As soon as he got out of school he dropped everything at home, he was lonely and sad so for killing the time he decided that his first day of freedom he would spend it finally relaxing and happily, his first happy memory after years….<br/>
He gets his headphones and his phone then grabbed something to eat and went to a place that saw many of his tears.<br/>
He plugs the headphones on and starts listening to a playlist he had created of relaxing soundtracks and started to walk there, he soon remembers that the time changed the day before and it would get dark a lot soon.<br/>
He looked up at the sky while walking before entering the small forest that made the place well hidden, the sky was a beautiful mix of pink, red, orange, purple, and blue.<br/>
As he gets there it was already dark and the only thing that produced a light where a thousand fireflies flying around, he walked through a bush and a lot of fireflies started to fly around, he looked at them amazed.<br/>
His mind told him to turn his head, as he did so his gaze meet someone's else gaze, they stared at each other for a while before their hands started glowing, the man’s hand was glowing a deep blue like the ocean, Tendou’s hand started glowing a bright led red light, a string appeared in front of them glowing like led lights in the dark, then it started to fade releasing millions of tiny glowing stars both red and blue.<br/>
Tendou was shocked, this meant…</p>
<p>Tendou started speaking  “we are…”<br/>
“…soulmates,” they say together looking up at each other at the same time.<br/>
There was a bit of silence  between the two until the man finally spoke<br/>
“I’m Wakatoshi Ushijima, it’s a pleasure meeting you”<br/>
Tendou was still shocked but <br/>
He managed to find some words even if they were trembly<br/>
‘’i-i’m t-Tendou… Satori”<br/>
‘’Why are you here all on your own at this hour”<br/>
“I kinda don’t have any friends or family Soooo…yeah-“ Tendou replied to Wakatoshi’s question scratching the back of his head<br/>
“then wanna be alone together?” Ushijima replied,<br/>
Tendou was shocked again, this is the first time someone hasn’t made a comment about his weird look,<br/>
“s-sure” as he replies, Wakatoshi who was on the other side of the river takes off his shoes and crossed the river, then Wakatoshi made a sign to Tendou for inviting him to follow him, Tendou first hesitated a second but then followed him, they soon arrived at a place where the river was full of flowers petals and they sat on a rock that had flowers growing on its sides.<br/>
they admired the river for a very long time, then Wakatoshi spoke<br/>
“how your life is going ?”<br/>
Tendou was afraid to tell him but since they were soulmates he decided to tell him<br/>
“not very good, I just graduated so I can get a better job now that pays me more  but for now it’s hard paying off the house”<br/>
“Since we are in the same situation why don’t we move together and pay off the house together”<br/>
Tendou hesitated but he accepted, after all, it was really hard paying off the house with how little he earned,<br/>
Wakatoshi made a small smile and spoke again breaking the silence…</p>
<p>“let’s write an endless story, just the two of us”<br/>
Tendou smiled at his soulmate seeing how he was so nice to him<br/>
“yes…our little endless story…”<br/>
And that’s when Tendou's life would start for the better finally finishing his sad past one and starting a new happy endless one like the stars…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the new beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's the next day and Tendou found a home with Wakatoshi that was big enough for them and pretty cheap, they were taking stuff out of the boxes, unluckily they only had one bedroom and only one bed so they had to sleep together, the day flew by, the most they did was talking to get to know each other and soon Tendou was comfortable to talk to Ushijima, it quickly became night and they had to sleep together, it was kinda weird since they only met the day before and now they were already sleeping together...<br/>
"can't sleep? are you too nervous? want me to sleep on the couch? "Tendou noticed that Ushijima was concerned about his soulmate </p><p>"n-no don't worry, I just have to get used to this" Tendou replied, he still was kinda nervous but then Ushijima strong arms wrapped around him in a hug to comfort him, Tendou smiled at the affection he was giving him and after a bit fell asleep in his arms still smiling,</p><p>now Tendou felt protected,<br/>
he felt loved,<br/>
he felt what affection was like after all those years of living alone in an empty house with only his few personal belongings.</p><p>the next day when Tendou woke up Ushijima was already awake but still hugging him<br/>
"Why are you still hugging me Wakatoshi-Kun?"<br/>
"I didn't want to wake you up" the strong man stopped hugging him and Tendou all that could do was chuckle at how nice and sweet he was being to him<br/>
"you know I don't wake up that easily?" Tendou was for the first time happy again after all those years spent only being sad and alone<br/>
"I'll go prepare lunch "<br/>
"don't worry let me do that " after a while, they ended up cooking together and then eating together and talking together, and Tendou started slowly to feel some new emotions.</p><p>it was around afternoon that he wanted to hang out with his soulmate
"Wakatoshi-Kun"
"yes, Tendou?"
"wanna go be free from time?"
"sure"
both he and Ushijima got ready for a little adventure, they grabbed something to eat and their phones with their headphones and headed out.
this time the one who talked the most was Tendou while Ushijima paid attention to what he was saying, they arrived at a part of the river that both of them never saw, it was near a place full of flowers.
they decided to settle down right across the river to eat since it was already getting dark and then, as soon as they finished, Tendou took off his shoes and went into the river inviting Wakatoshi, then they crossed the river and still barefoot run into the forest  and arrived at the flower fields leaving their stuff on a rock right before the entrance of the forest, Tendou eyes were completely open while his mouth was smiling and hanging open, even Wakatoshi's eyes were wide in amaze of the sight of this amazing field full of colorful flowers,  Tendou still barefoot started running trough the flowers laughing, he was feeling free from time and life,

Wakatoshi stared at him and for a moment he thought that he saw an angel that has had many scars but now is flying free</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a thousand times more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's been about a year now since Wakatoshi and Tendou meet, they decided to start dating, their first date will be at a theme park.</p>
<p>"let's go there Wakatoshi-Kun!!" Tendou said excitedly like a little child<br/>
"don't rush" Wakatoshi replied at the now running Tendou that was running to the roller coaster, they found a sit and got ready to go, and in the most unexpected moment, the roller coaster started moving</p>
<p>Tendou shouted laughing<br/>"WE'RE FLYING FREE UUOOOOOOUUUUU!!!! HAHA!"<br/>Wakatoshi looked at him with a smile and chuckled as he got his arms in the air just like Tendou was doing, he could feel free from life and time, and probably Tendou felt the same way he did</p>
<p>[TENDOU POV]<br/>my hands were touching the cold air as I laughed, I could feel the freedom from life and time.<br/>I looked down at Wakatoshi-Kun who smiled at me with a little blush on his beautiful face, as I saw that I blushed too and gave him a huge smile.</p>
<p>I felt free...</p>
<p>my hair was flying a bit and become a bit messy as I sat back completely before I could fall out of the roller coaster.</p>
<p>[end of Tendou POV ]</p>
<p>both of the two young adults as soon as finished the ride got off,<br/>Tendou seemed so excited with sparkles in his eyes while all that Ushijima could do was laughing at his excited soulmate.</p>
<p>Some minutes passed and a boy with a dark bowl-cut passed by them and fell afterward, the two young adults noticed him just in time to catch him, he was the person sitting in front of them, it looks he couldn't handle roller coasters, they brought him to the nearby sea and laid him on a sea sit.</p>
<p>an hour had passed and the boys were taking care of the fainted person, the new dude woke up and immediately asked what happened to witch the two young adults replied by telling him.<br/>"oh, by the way, my name is Goshiki Tsutomu, sorry for causing you troubles "<br/>"don't worry, actually, would you like to join us like in a friendly night out?"<br/>Tendou replied to their new friend who seemed soo happy.</p>
<p>the three of them spent the rest of the night together and exchanged phone numbers, <br/>"oh! almost forgot there is an event where everyone paints their faces, want me to paint both of you?"<br/>Tendou agreed with the idea, thinking it would be fun,<br/>they arrived at a place where there were a lot of people painting each other's face,<br/>Tendou was the first one that would have his face painted, <br/>Goshiki started drawing on the man's face making galaxy-themed makeup with a constellation doing the infinite symbol and then drew a star on a cheek and a moon on the other,<br/>as soon as he was done he went over Wakatoshi and did the same thing, as soon as he was finished, fireworks were shot in the sky making everything glow,<br/>both Tendou and Goshiki stared at them amazed while Wakatoshi looked at Tendou before he could watch the fireworks with a small smile on his lips.<br/>when the fireworks were over Goshiki waved goodbye to his new friends as both Tendou and Wakatoshi did that as well.</p>
<p>"hey Tendou"<br/>"yes, Wakatoshi-Kun?"<br/>"let's go to a place "<br/>Wakatoshi grabbed Tendou's arm as they started going to his destination.</p>
<p>They arrived on a little hill as the stars were shining, Wakatoshi gave his hand to Tendou as he played a slowed version of are you with me by Nilu<br/>"mind for an aesthetic dance my dear? "<br/>Tendou smiled as he took Wakatoshi's hand<br/>"of course Wakatoshi-Kun"<br/>as Tendou replied they started dancing slowly to match the song and the aesthetic,<br/>everything was perfect, Tendou could feel the cold air brushing his hair and Wakatoshi's warm hands on his sides<br/>finally, Tendou leaned closer to Wakatoshi and kissed his soft lips, at first Wakatoshi was surprised, but after a short amount of time, he melts into the kiss while hugging him.</p>
<p>this was the most perfect night that happened in a peautifull place with the star's light watching over them.</p>
<p>after dancing to different songs they laid on the grass looking at the stars</p>
<p>"what do you wanna do Tendou?"</p>
<p>asked Wakatoshi to his soulmate</p>
<p>"escape time and life with you... flying free with you...stay with you"</p>
<p>Wakatoshi smiled as they got up to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finished writing this at 04:25 and I have school at 7 a.M , btw, sorry if I didn't update for a bit, I had the writer's block qwq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a warm snowflake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"it's snowing!"<br/>
Tendou said jumping up and down from the excitement as he loved the snow.<br/>
Wakatoshi passed by and saw Tendou looking at the snow like a little kid so he got an idea<br/>
"wanna go out in the snow?"<br/>
"YESS!!!"<br/>
Wakatoshi had already predicted Tendou's answer in fact he was ready to go and handed over Tendou's heavy clothes plus a green scarf he had gifted the red-haired boy with the coincidence that he, aka Tendou, wanted to give him a red scarf, that coincidence made both of them chuckle and smile to each other.</p><p>Tendou quickly got ready to go out and as soon as he was done he sprinted to the front door.</p><p>Tendou looked at the sky as they walked through the white city full of snow, he loved seeing the branches with the snow on them, while Wakatoshi didn't admire the view but, instead, admired the now happy Red-head,<br/>
a little snowflake fell on Tendou's nose, he tried to cross his eyes to see the now melting snowflake, Wakatoshi giggled at Tendou's action as he thought it was adorable.</p><p>they soon arrived at the forest that hid the now frozen river, as soon as they got there, Tendou threw a snowball at the green-head and giggled, which set a little sow fight between the two of them and, of course, Wakatoshi von being the fastest and the most powerful of the two.</p><p>"hey, Wakatoshi-Kun, have you ever thought how small and delicate but at the same time freezing snowflakes are? "<br/>
"yes, and it reminds me of you. beautiful, gentle, delicate little snowflake, but you are special because unlike other snowflakes you never leave me  no matter if it's summer, spring, autumn, or winter, plus you are a warm snowflake..."<br/>
Tendou was blushing at what Wakatoshi was saying, but he added something else that made him warmer and happier</p><p>"..you are my warm snowflake, that I love and always will"</p><p>Tendou started crying, he was happy, on this little cold winter day with all the snowflakes falling around them,<br/>
for him, it was as if time stopped, Wakatoshi looked at the crying Tendou, the red-head smiled and got closer for a kiss,</p><p>as they kissed, a thousand or more snowflakes danced around them as the sound of nature made everything more relaxing and magical.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. stawberry flavour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendou woke up, He and Ushijima dated for about a month now, he usually wakes up a bit later than Ushijima but this time Tendou overslept, when he woke up he saw a piece of paper on the wall that read the word "go to the river"<br/>
he was confused but decided to get ready and get there.<br/>
he entered the now blooming forest, all flowers on the trees were visible since it was spring.</p><p>as soon as he got there, another piece of paper read "follow where the water comes from"<br/>
Tendou, still confused, decided to do that and went on walking until he saw another piece of paper was, this time it said "turn around" he turns and sees a balloon floating with another of paper that read "will you marry me?" with an arrow pointing down,<br/>
Tendou looked down to see Ushijima on one knee with a ring in a hand smiling at him, the red-haired boy gasped and started crying, he immediately jumps on Ushijima and screams "OH MY GOD- YES!!"<br/>
Ushijima hugged Tendou  and then put the ring on his finger, Ushijima started carrying the boy in his arms 'till he reaches for a car and put Tendou on the passenger seat and went over to the driver seat</p><p>"We are going on a little adventure for this special day" he smiled at the excited red-head.</p><p>they went to some places just as the sea, a place that sold sweets, and then arrived at a new forest, they settled the tend Ushijima brought with him, they ate sweets, watched a movie on Ushijima's phone, talked, and enjoy time together as they played and run free,<br/>
Tendou was the one feeling most free between them, then they hugged and kissed, it was magical,
"It tasted like strawberry chocolate" Tendou replied when they stopped kissing, they were happy and even fell asleep hugging each other.

the next day Tendou woke up, he was sleeping in the car while Wakatoshi was driving

"I see you finally decided to wake up you little sleepy-head," Wakatoshi said humming,
all that Tendou could do was yawning as he dried the drolling saliva on his mouth.

they soon arrived home and started planning their wedding.

they settle down by inviting Goshiki into their little place in the woods to have some company, they decided it would be a year from now,

Tendou was probably the most excited of the two, Wakatoshiwas really happy but he was still waiting to learn how to smile and laugh more, Tendou taught him how to live.

the two love-birds were now on the sofa cuddling while watching a movie but then... a phone rang,
Wakatoshi looked at his phone and noticed it was his boss so he quickly got up and talked on the phone.

Tendou waited for about half an hour before Wakatoshi came back with a shocked face,
Tendou immediately  saw something was off since he never saw him that shocked

"what's wrong Wakatosh-" Tendou's voice was cut off by Wakatoshi's interrupting him
"I have to travel for work, it would be just this once but..."
"for how long?" Tendou now stood on his feats starting to worry

"for...1 year...and...a week..."

Tendou froze in shook 

"I'm sorry, we'll reschedule the wedding when I'll be back, we need the money for the house and live a perfect life"

"w-when will you go?" Tendou asked in pure fear 
"tomorrow mourning"

at those words, Tendou fell powerless, crying, he couldn't stand the thought of being so distant from his soulmate, the only reason he was still breathing,

Ushijima ran up to Satori and hugged him tightly while saying in a trembling voice "shh, it's gonna be fine, as soon as I come back I'll spend as much time as you want with you"

Tendou, who was still sobbing nod as they got up to go to bed.

[3 a.M.]
Tendou was still awake looking at the ceiling and from time to time at Wakatoshi's resting face as he wanted to spend as much time possible with him.
but then, being tired hit him hard as a rock while drifting off to sleep on that small spring day,
still feeling the strawberry-chocolate flavor he so well remembered when they were free like birds</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's night... I'm writing this instead of sleeping... help-<br/>this chapter didn't even meant to be a chapter but here I am writing it and now having to change the whole story-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. backwad steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendou woke up in an empty bed,<br/>
the silence was all that could be heard in the house<br/>
Tendou wasn't used to silence since, being the last one that wakes up and living with Wakatoshi,<br/>
he was used to waking up with the noise of his Soulmate cooking lunch and he knew that as soon as he would get down the stairs a warm 'good mourning' was waiting for him.</p><p>Tendou got downstairs and immediately noticed the silence that there was, he didn't like it at all,<br/>
he went to the fridge to see what could he cook but the fridge was empty<br/>
Tendou heavily sighs before deciding to go to the supermarket to buy something to eat.</p><p>at almost half the way the read-head saw his old bullies, he decided to try to sneak away but it was too late, the group of 7 guys saw the poor unlucky man and decided to have some 'fun' with him,</p><p>one ran up to Tendou and started punching him to the ground, then the others decided to join too,<br/>
they were kicking, punching, cutting the poor little boy,<br/>
after a couple of minutes, it started raining, Satori was laying on the ground as the bullies ran to not get wet,</p><p>a lot of people passed by him, but no one tried to help him,<br/>
"People treat me like a monster... but they don't realize that by doing that they are the fucking monsters," Tendou thought as he tried to get up.<br/>
He decided it wasn't worth it to go there so he turned and went home.</p><p>as soon as he arrived he went to take the hallucinogenic drugs he got when he tried to kill himself,<br/>
he took the LSD from the backpack and took all the 3 pieces left,<br/>
he soon started seeing everything with colors that were way too bright for him to bear, he fell on his but crying from the really stressful day, it was already night and he had eaten nothing and drank nothing else than his own blood, the drugs hurt him and made him suffer twice he already was, he felt like he was sitting on a cloud but a thousand needles were killing him,<br/>
his crying slowly started to become lower as he was now falling asleep on the floor grabbing his hair in the stress,<br/>
everything from colorfully went to black.<br/>
[TENDOU'S DREAM]<br/>
darkness...only darkness...<br/>
Tendou was afraid  and cold,<br/>
a couple of minutes passed since he entered the dark, he fell, now he was in an... ocean? </p><p>he was falling down slowly and slowly drowning while really scary memories appeared and disappeared one after the other, thousand of little tubes pierced his skin causing<br/>
an indescribable pain, almost all memories were at home or at school, but the last one he didn't recall familiar...</p><p>it was a diary called "our endless story"</p><p>soon after that, he drowned</p><p>[END OF TENDOU'S DREAM, NEXT DAY]</p><p>Tendou woke up, he still was on the floor, as he got up feeling lonely he remembered he had a lil cat named Toshi,<br/>
his eyes went immediately wide as he forgot for the past week, he immediately ran out not knowing the destiny that he was about to face.</p><p>he arrived and seeing the cat was a relief for him, at least he was not completely alone...<br/>
"there there Toshi, sorry for not coming to see you" the read-head was now relaxed as he hugs the kitty,<br/>
Tendou and Toshi were good friends, since Tendou didn't know if Ushijima would let the cat go in he went to pay him a visit every so in a while.</p><p>Tendou's eyes widened again, hearing that so familiar voice he knew way too well and hate...<br/>
"well well well"<br/>
there was a group of bullies that were passing by there and saw him.<br/>
two of the bullies ran over to get the cat witch Satori immediately protected with his body but he soon gave up since the bullies were way too strong for him,<br/>
they took the poor kitty, another of the bullies got a rock and pass it to the boss as two of them made him stay still and watch,</p><p>the boys started to hit the pet in the head, Tendou screamed with all the power he had begging them to stop, he stopped screaming as tears were rolling down his face,
the bullies stopped and they all left the crying red-head, now all that was left of Tendou's only fiend nearby was just a big red puddle,
he got up and ran home as fast as he could, it was still raining but he didn't care, he wanted to scream but couldn't.

about 25 minutes later he arrived, he immediately buried himself in his room crying, he couldn't take it anymore and screamed "WHY??? WHY DO YOU HAD TO DO THAT? WHY OUT OF ALL PEOPLE ME??"
he was in pain crying at how cruel people could be as he went backward steps on his dark and sad story he hoped was lost...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyo- sorry for not posting, I had writer's block plus I was busy with school, hope you enjoy this, it's 5 a.M and in 2 hours I have school, I'm tired qwq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. erased time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendou was lying down on the bed in the silent bedroom looking at the ceiling still wondering how could the world be so cruel.</p>
<p>hours passed, slowly becoming more and more, he hadn't been breathing fine lately and was trying to control his breath, but then 
he could feel it harder to breathe so he decided to go to a doctor because he was starting to worry him.

Tendou slowly got up and walked his way into the house to get to the bathroom to prepare, once he had done that he made his way to the front door putting his shoes on and made his way to the nearest hospital.

an hour has passed and he arrived at that white building. The door opened in front of him and he walked in, soon a doctor showed up and asked him what he was there to do,

Tendou just told him that he was there for a visit, luckily that doctor was free so he brought him to a room to make some checks

''Hello, I'm the doctor Semi Eita, may I know the reason why you want a visit? '' 

The doctor said as he looked at Tendou,
the red-head just nod and started replying to his question

''sooo...I've been having troubles breathing for over a month by now so I want to get checked since it's getting worse as the time passes'' 

Tendou said with a sad look on his face as the doctor nod

''then shall we start?''

he said with a kind smile on his face.

About a lot of analysis later Semi gave his number to Tendou so he could call him or chat with him in case he needs to contact him.

Tendou then made his way home, it was hard since he had to walk to the house and he had got all those blood analyses and stuff that it made it worse.
as soon as he got home he laid on the bed and kept trying to control his breath which was worsening by the second.

a few days later Tendou finally got a voice call from Semi and  immediately answered, the doctor had a sad voice that only made him worry

''so I have the results from your analyses and...'' 

he sight

''bad news...you have an illness called COPD''

Tendou at that moment fell to the ground both in shock and struggling to breathe, in the end, Tendou decided to ask a question that will pain him

''h-how much time do I have left?''

''about a year and a half''

Tendou was speechless he didn't even want to believe this was true

''for how long did I had it ?''

''about 4 years now... it's been developing in silence''

''is there a cure??''

''I'm afraid not''

Tendou was literally crying, he wanted all this to be just a bad dream but it wasn't
he decided he will not tell Wakatoshi since he didn't want him to worry.

The time for Tendou at that moment stopped, time didn't pass for him anymore, it was as if his time got erased...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of class tests,writer block and other personal issues. I hope I can upload more frequently even because I have other 3 fanfics to write and this one is almost done</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>